The World Portal
by Warming-Up-Winter
Summary: Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke get whisked to the Pokemon world during their battle. How will they return to their own world? NejiNaruto. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**The World Portal**

**Me: Yay! My first story! This chapter is the Prologue.  
**

**Neji: Why did WE have to-**

**Me: Hey! No peeking at the script! JEEZ!  
**

**Naruto: Neji's right. Why did we have to fall through the-**

**Me: *clamps hand over his mouth* Haven't you heard of story spoilers? That's what your being, a story spoiler! *whispers* And your lucky I didn't make you unconscious too!  
**

**Neji: Okok.. Just one question. What is going to be the pairing?**

**Me: *mischievous grin* Hm... either you/Naruto, you/Sakura, or you/Hinata.**

**Neji: WHAT! I AM NOT GAY! And why do I have to have 3 pairings?**

**Me: Just someone say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: She doesn't own anybody in this story except for her OCs.  
**

**Me: Just let the chapter GO!**

**

* * *

**_Blood was splattered everywhere. Crooked weapons, uprooted trees as well. The fight with Orochimaru was just about to end, with his team starting to retreat._

_As the last hit, Rasengan and Chirodi crashed, suddenly..._

_A huge portal opened up, with it's power, sucking in Naruto and his teammates Neji, Hinata ,and Sakura, and unfortunately, Sasuke as well._

Now, in the portal, they spun around and around and around, occasionally bumping into each other until the light at the other end of the portal could be seen. But as they got spun closer, Naruto, who was in the front, saw that the passage divided into five different passages of light. _Uh-Oh,_ Naruto thought, _If we all go into separate ones, we'd be separated! _But even though he tried to yell back for his teammates to stay together, it was no use. Two of them were unconscious.

Nearing the end of the passage, Sasuke spun in the the righter-most one, Naruto managed to grab Neji and pull him with him in the the middle passage, while the girls were spun into the lefter-most passage.

And here they are now, each stranded in a different part of this land...

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was on my way to Sandgem Town to get my first Pokemon when a huge portal opened in front of me. I almost rode right into the portal but stopped my bike just in time. Just then, two people crashed into my bike. I fell back onto the ground. I then inspected the two people. Both had numerous cuts, slashes, and bruises on their bodies. One of them was awake, the other appeared to be unconscious.

"Hey, are you two ok?" I asked the duo.

The blond haired boy replied: "I am, but- Hey! Who are you?"

I smiled, "My name's Dawn, what's yours and your companion's?

"My name's Naruto", Naruto said, " And he-"

"It's a HE?" I interrupted, " He looks like a she."

"-is Neji. You're not the first assume that he's a girl."

* * *

**Me: Sorry the Prologue is so short. They rest will be told in Chapters.**

**Neji: Why do I have to be with Naruto?**

**Me: BECAUSE. **

**Naruto: Not my fault!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: When did YOU get here, Sauce-Gay?**

**Sasuke: My name is Sasuke, not Sauce-Gay.**

**Me: I don't care, you dumbo.  
**

**Naruto: Um... Just R&R, and we'll be going! * Runs away***

**Me: Oh, no you don't! 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**P.S. Please vote on my poll, I know this was added late...  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Used to this new land

**Chapter 1**

**Me: Changed my mind, my second chapter is up! Sorry it took so long to come out. This is my first story after all. The pairing is now officially NejiNaruto, or maybe no pairing at all, I just hope I can make it effective. Because I don't plan to have Hinata and Sakura and Naruto and Neji meet until the end at the Grand Festival and the Pokemon League. I'm also doing some crossover shippings, who do u guys want with Hinata and Sakura? Dawn is obviously traveling with Neji and Naruto, and Ash and Brock are traveling with Sakura and Hina-  
**

**Neji: -interrupts- What! I AM NOT GAY! Why did she say she thought I was a girl?**

**Me: BECAUSE.**

**Neji: Stop giving me one-word answers.**

**Me: *smiles* JUST BECAUSE.**

**Neji: Stop giving me two-word answers.**

**Me: *smirks* BECAUSE.  
**

**Neji: Ug.  
**

**Naruto: She doesn't own Pokemon or Naruto. *mutters* and that's probably a good thing.**

**Me: Just before the chapter goes, just to tell you my OC will be appearing either in this chapter or the next. NOW. Chapter go!**

**

* * *

**_"-is Neji. You're not the first assume that he's a girl."_

**Dawn's POV**

"W-what? I-I'm n-not?" I stammered, shaken up.

"Nope, but you're lucky he (points thumb toward Neji) didn't hear you." Naruto answered laughing hard, doubling over, with a gigantic smirk on his face, " _Or _you'd be in **HUGE **trouble. With a _gigantic _injury. Maybe even death...Just kidding." He added, seeing the look of horror on my face.

I scowled and glared at him. "Do you have any Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?"

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POKEMON ARE!**" I practically screamed at him. Ok, I did scream at him.

"Ya, what are they? Do _you _have one? You don't need to scream." Naruto asked.

**Naruto's POV**

_What the hell was this girl, Dawn, talking about? _I thought, _This is just plain weird._

"So how did you guys come through the portal? Did you open something? Where did you come from?" asked the curious girl.

"_No_, we were _battling _when the _damned portal _opened up and sucked us in!"

"_BATTLING? With BARE HANDS? How? _Just you two?" Dawn asked again.

"No, three others were sucked in with us. One was an enemy. _Teme. _And _stop asking so many questions._" I spat out.

Dawn scowled and glared at him again. "Well, I'm on my way to Sandgem Town to get my first Pokemon. Would you like to come along? You can get a Pokemon too." I had no energy to argue so agreed. Why would I want Pokemon If I were a ninja? It seemed that that portal can drain energy to. "So what kind of Pokemon can you get there?" I asked, pretending to be interested. Really, I was bored out of my mind. "Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar." she replied gaily, "I want Piplup." I nodded, picked up Neji, and walked along with her bike. "So can you describe the other two people and whoever this _Teme is _to me?" "Well, the two people are my friends Sakura and Hinata. _Teme _is Sasuke. No more questions."

"Why do you call him "Teme"?" the girl asked.

"I _said NO MORE QUESTIONS!_" I said impatiently.

"Ok ok, I get your point. No need to get impatient. Final question, just one last one?" Dawn asked pleadingly.

"Alright, alright, what's your question?" I said, getting more impatient by the second.

"I told you, why do you call him Teme?" Dawn asked, "Is your memory that bad?"

"No." I said, "And I call him Teme because um... no reason?"

"Oh JEEZ." Dawn muttered under her breath.

(timeskip- 30 mins later)

"Here we are, Sandgem Town!" Dawn said.

"Okok," I grumbled, "Where's the Pokemon?"

Dawn laughed, "At the lab, silly!" I certainly did NOT like being called _silly_, but I said nothing and just followed the girl. My god. She talks so much. As we approached the lab, we saw some assistants running around saying, "We must tidy this up before any new trainers get here!" Dawn fake coughed. Those people looked up and yelled, "_They're already here! _Just clean up before the Professor gets back! Or we'd be **doomed**!" "Yup, you _are_ doomed." said a voice. "Umm... Professor Rowan, sorry!" the assistants cried in unison. "How did you get into this mess? Are these the new trainers?" The old man scowled at the assistants.

**Neji's POV**

My head was throbbing painfully as I struggled to open my eyes. "Neji!" I heard Naruto yell, "You're awake! Finally! What took you so long?"And in a whisper he added, "I had to endure more than 30 mins of torture of an annoying question-asking blue-haired girl!" After I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw the blue-haired girl scream, "Is he _blind?_" "No." Naruto had answered firmly," And I _told _you to _stop asking questions!_** "**Ok, are you three ready to get your first Pokemon?" a voice asked us. "Umm... Professor, the Pokemon escaped in the confusion..."

I struggled to stand up but was stopped by an stinging pain on my side. Great. Just great. I can't even stand properly. "Who is that girl?" I asked Naruto. "Her name's Dawn," he said as he helped me up and walk into the lab, " She also said something about something that's a Pokemon, which is what we are going to get." "How 'bout the ol' man?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. I guess."

"Wait a minute... I remember Fate saying something about this place. Oh, this is the Pokemon world."

"Fate? How do you know?"

"You don't know who Fate is? She's my sister, full name is Hyuuga Crystal Destiny Fate.

"What a long name. And how do you know where we are?"

"I've been here."

"WHAT?"

Neji smirked at the look on Naruto's face."Yup, and this is the Sinnoh Region."

"How did you get here before?"

"Teleportation."

"Who's the Professor?"

"Rowan."

"So what's Pokemon anyway?"

"Magical creatures who battle and perform. Each one has different strengths and weaknesses. I'll explain the rest later. Just one last thing to add."

"What?"

"I'm widely known here as _The Caper_. The times I've been here, I've collected all the beginner Pokemon except Turtwig. Mo one here knows my true identity except for Fate and now you."

"Why _The Caper_?"

"I wear a cape when I battle. The reason for the famousness is because I've never lost a battle yet. I've held the 50 win streak in the Pokemon League and Grand Festival. I switch around. This year I'm entering the Pokemon League."

"Then I'm doing the Grand Festival. I don't want to verse you."

Neji shrugged.

"Now what?" the blue-haired girl was asking the professor. "I want you to help me catch them. There are two sets. If you find either one of these Pokemon, -he hands out pictures- capture them, _not_ with a PokeBall, and bring them back to the lab. Then you can choose." "Ok, let's go guys!" she said cheerfully to the duo, "Get searching." Both nodded. "Byakungan!" Neji said, scanning the area. As we went farther into the forest, Neji suddenly said, "There. The two Turtwigs."

"Turtwig?"

"Just capture them. Leave me here I can manage."

Naruto nodded, dashed out, and caught the two Turtwigs in his arms in one swift movement. "Hey Neji, these things are trying the bite my arms off!"

"Just bring them here."Neji said without emotion. "They're just angry at you for spoiling their moment."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's much more amusing when I tell you now."

"Grr..."

**To Sakura and Hinata- Normal POV**

"Ugg..." Sakura groaned. Here they were, stranded in some strange land the portal dropped them in. It would have been OK if _it_ had dropped them in a city but in a _**forest?**_ No way! Oh well, just wake Hinata up first, she thought. "Hinata", she said softly, shaking the Hyuuga. "S-Sakura?" the Hyuuga stammered, getting up slowly, shaking madly, "Where are we?" "Don't know, but can you use your Byakugan to check?" Sakura answered. "Hai. Byakugan!"

"See anything?"

"N-no, j-just l-lots o-of trees... W-wait, I-I s-see a p-path!"

"Where? Any people?"

"No... b-but l-let's just go t-there f-first, w-we j-just h-have to k-keep going n-north."

"Hai, then, let's go. But first let's heal our injuries. Do you see any sign of Naruto or Neji? They could use some medical help." "Nope."

Sakura and Hinata walked through the forest to the path.

"Bud-dew!"

**To the Ninja world- Normal POV**

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoha. Suddenly a shout rang through the village from the Hokage Tower. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE STILL NOT BACK? THEY HAVE BEEN ALMOST GONE FOR 6 MONTHS!" Tsunade bellowed at the Chunin in front of her. "And that's not all Lady Tsunade. When we went to the site of the battle, there was no one except Orochimaru and Kabuto. They seemed to be frozen in shock. We've got them captured." the Chunin said preparing for another outburst. But that wasn't what he got.

"Shizune!" The Hokage bellowed. A black-haired woman came running in. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" "Get me Hyuuga Fate, Nara Shikumaru, Inzuka Kiba, and Hatake Kakashi in here RIGHT NOW! Make sure Kakashi isn't late." "Hai." Shizune was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Fate was training in the backyard when there was a poof behind her. "What Shizune?" she asked without turning around. "Mission?" "Yup, Tsunade-sama wants you in the Hokage Tower in 30 minutes. And alert Inzuka Kiba for me too." "Got it." In a swirl of blue flower petals, Fate was gone.

**********Inzuka House***********

"INZUKA!" Fate shouted at the door of the Inzuka house, "MISSION!" "Okay Okay Fate, you didn't have to shout!" Kiba said, crashing the door open. "What the mission?" "How would I know, I haven't been to the Hokage Tower yet." Checking her watch Fate continued, "And be ready in 27 minutes and 59 sconds." With that, she poofed away."

*******27 minutes and 59 seconds later********

"WHERE IS KAKASHI?"

"Of course, Tsunade, he's late, isn't that obvious?"

"I told you to call me Lady Tsunade!"

"Whatever..."

"Troublesome..." Shikumaru muttered, which went by unnoticed.

"What did you say?" Tsunade was nearly shouting at the Sanin girl in front of her.

"I said 'Whatever'. Are you deaf?"

"No I'm no-"

A loud poof! interrupted them.

"Hi everyone!" Kakashi said sheepishly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone shouted except for Shikumaru, who muttered, "Troublesome."

"I'm sorry, I lost my way on the road of life."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" Fate shouted at him at the same time.

"I already said I was sorry Fate!"

"I didn't hear you, I was too busy shouting at you." Fate replied sweetly.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Another chapter done! CLIFFHANGER! Didn't turn out as long as I wanted though.  
**

**Naruto: What Pokemon am I going to get? HOW LONG DO YOU WANT IT?  
**

**Me: NOT TELLING! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT!  
**

**Naruto: Grrr... you're mean.  
**

**Me: I never said I was nice. I'm having the reviewers vote on what Pokemon you and Neji are going to get. Dawn's still going to get you-know-which.**

**Neji: We don't.**

**Me: Well, you'll have to wait and see! Reviewers, tell me is you want Neji to have Piplup or Turtwig. For Naruto, he can have Chimchar.  
**

**Naruto: Can't you just decide yourself?**

**Me: No, I like all of them so much I can't decide. And so... R&R and no flames please! Oh, and please tell me whether you want them to be a Coordinater or a Trainer. ^_^ But choose just one.  
**


End file.
